Papai você vai morrer! TTTT
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: Resumo: Papai, eles querem matar o senhor. Como? Isso mesmo, eu ouvi, e vai ser hoje. Hanabi ouve uma conversa entre Naruto e Neji e descobre o plano deles para matar seu pai.


**Papai você vai morrer...!**

**Resumo:** - Papai, eles querem matar o senhor. - Como? - Isso mesmo, eu ouvi, e vai ser hoje. Hanabi ouve uma conversa entre Naruto e Neji e descobre o plano deles para matar seu pai.

-Hum... o ar daqui é tão limpo, não é Kuromaru?-diz uma senhora se dirigindo ao cão ao seu lado que se retise apenas a...latir -Isso mesmo ele tambem é muito saudavel esse ar da motanha...-continuou enquanto acariciava o peló do animal.

-Tava pra voce tentar ser um pouquinho menos maluca e deixa de falar com o seu animal estupido em publico, Tsume?- começa um homem de olhos brancos que subia pela trilha do monte ate onde a mulher estava.- Eu ainda não sei por que voces teimam em fazer esses encontros mensais, nosso tempo de time ja foi a muito tempo eu eu sou muito agradecido por isso, viu Shibi- disse para o homem de capuz e oculos escuro que vinha atras.

-É tava demorando pra começar com os seus ataques histericos, viu Hiashi-disse Tsume enquanto observava as proprias unhas e sacudia a cabeça.

--EU NÃO SOU HISTERICO!

-E a vez que voce ficou cego, sem motivação biologica, em uma missão nossa em Suna?- Shibi coloca a mão no ombro de Hiashi, para chamar sua atenção.

-Foi a luz refletiva na areia que me cegou, MO-MEN-TA-NI-A-MEN-TE, e não um desejo de não ver o Monstro da Duna comedor de gente que tinhamos indo caçar,   
Senhor-eu-li-Freud-e-sei-suas-motivações-inconscientes.

-É o que todo olho-de-catarata-Hyuuga disse não é Kuromaru?- o cachorro late- Viu ele concorda, bom garoto.

-(gota) Bom nunca esperei que um cachorro pulquento ficasse do meu lado mesmo.-cruza os braços

-Sente-se mal?-Shibi coloca a mão na testa do chefe do clã Hyuuga.

-Hã?

-Shibi tem razão, você nunca deixou barato uma provoçação contra o seu Todo-poderoso-olho-branco, sem partir pra violencia fisica, antes. "_Assim não tem graça te provocar, ceginho_".

-E dai ele nunca deixou de ser o melhor só pelo que idiotas como voces falam.-Shibi e Tsume gota.

-É o seu ar de "eu sou o melhor" esta em ordem, mais ainda acho que voce não esta bem.

-Talvez sejam estes oculos cafonas que estão afetando a sua visão, pois eu estou otimo-coloca a mão numa pedra com limo, escorreca pra frente e por pouco não cai- Viu nunca esteve melhor.

-De qualquer forma o seu estilo de vida sedentário ainda vai lhe trazer problemas meu amigo.

-EI EU NÃO SOU SEDENTÁRIO!

-E como voce chama o fato de ficar, o dia inteiro com a bunda na cadeira, assinando papeis, senhor patriarca dos Hyuugas?-Tsume começar a rir, Hiashi fica de cara feia.- Eu acho ate que voce deveria volta pra vila e fica descansando enquanto eu e a Tsume vamos buscar mel-vermelho nas colmeias do outro lado da montanha.-coloca a mochila de novo nas costas.-Certo? –sorrir.

-Errado! Eu vou sim voltar pra vila, sim, mais não é por que estou cansado, mais por que da ultima vez que eu fui com voces pegar esse tipo de mel, as abelhas-sangressugas que o fazer quase acabaram com o meu sangue. –começar desce a trilha de volta, ouvindo as ridadas dos dois que ficaram.

-HAHA, NÃO TEMOS CULPA QUE ELAS ADORAM SANGUE DE LINHAGEM AVANÇADA, HIASHI-KUN- Gritava Tsume- Hum –pensativa- é impressão minha ou ele me mostrou o dedo do meio? Que malcriado, não me admira que o sobrinho seja a peste que é...

-Pois na minha opinião o problema dele migrou dos olhos pra memoria, ele com certeza se esqueceu que dia é hoje, mais vamos Tsume...-Shibi voltar a subir pelo caminho.

-Sim apesar do que o farsante disse ele adora aquele mel, e ainda temos que fazer o bolo para festa.

-Sim, só espero que mais alquem se lembre que dia é hoje, eu odeio fazer festas sozinho...

-Vamos-disse puxando a mão de Shibi-o sobrinho e genro vão fazer alguma coisa, nem que seja por puro puxa-saquismo...

-Sim, mais algo me diz que vai ter malentendidos hoje.-continua a acompanhar Tsume pela trillha agora em linha reta.

-Bem eu sempre aprendi a valorizar o seu sexto sentido de inseto, meu amigo, mais o que pode dar errado, uma tentativa de assassinado por a caso?-sorrir

-Hhaha, o seu senso de humor sempre foi o melhor minha amiga, mais vamos logo antes que o bolo fique por aniversario do ano que vem...

Na casa dos Hyuugas...

-Mais pra esquerda por favo... isso issso, queria que voce fosse só minha pra gente sempre fazer isso, querida...

-Neji, tire as mãos dela imediatamente!...-Neji cai no chão de susto- Quantas vezes vou ter que disse que ela é minha, eu paguei então ela é minha- tira a camisa e se senta - no ombro por favor...

-"_Tio mesquinho nem pra me deixar usar a poltrona-massageadora-computadorizada quando sai, Merdx_"-ver Hiashi se deliciando com a massagem (Acharam que era o que?) -Voce não devia estar em outro lugar? "_No hospital por anemia aguda, por exemplo_?".

-O encontro estava muito chato, resolvir sai antes que a Tsume começasse a mostrar as fotos dos "filhotinhos" dela, os tres anos mordendo pneus pra fortaleçe a mandibula de leite, ninguem merece... Aonde voce vai? - ver Neji na porta.

-Acabo de me lembrar que dia é hoje – sorrir – Eu não demoro – ver o olhar de incompreenção do tio – Se sente bem?

-Por que pergunta? "_Ja é o segundo, alguma coisa tem_!"

-Por que aparentemente, voce não se lembra que dia é hoje...

-E eu deveria?...

-Não, na verdade, não "_Mais se os outro não lembram, que Deus os acuda_", bem vou indo tchau tio – sai e fecha a porta.

-Garoto estranho – desliga poltrona e se levantar - vai ate o quarto e troca de roupa, passando em frente ao espelho, olha fixamente para sua imagem refletida. Puxa as pálpebras para constatar o branco de seus olhos e abre bem a boca para ver a garganta Respirou fundo e decidiu dar uma volta. Ia comer fora já que nem Hinata nem Hanabi estavam em casa.

**-x-**

-Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. – Falou Neji resignado para Naruto, na Praça Principal.

- Fazer o quê?

- Não sei, qualquer coisa, não podemos deixar passar, afinal é meu tio e seu futuro sogro.

-Cê adora me lembrar disso, né?- -.-

- Do que vocês estão falando gente?-Hanabi aparece do nada

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Hanabi por que você tem que aparece tão de repente? Pra me dar susto? Eu não quero morrer infantado antes de vira Hokage, viu ô coisinha. O.O

-Coisinha é a su...-ver a careta de Neji- é enfartado ô raposa estúpida, e é melhor mesmo ter cuidado lamem tem gordura trans sabia? – ver a cara diabólica de Naruto e fica com medo, se vira para Neji-, e repito: "Do que vocês estão falando?"

-Nada que lhe interesse, '_Eu sei que ela não sabe guardar segredo então melhor não ariscar_'-sussurra para o loirinho.

-Segredo? - murmura a garota animada, Neji se esquecera que ela sabia ler lábios.

-Sim, sim, um segredo, -Sai empurrando Hanabi- mais é nosso e não seu então simbora daqui e vai ver se o titio ta legal. \o Adeuzinho – se vira para Naruto- Vamo chama o pessoal pra ver se eles têm idéia do que fazer...

Naruto acena e sai acompanhando Neji, o que eles não sabiam é que Hanabi ainda estava lá seguindo os dois de longe e ver quando eles encontram Kiba.

-Yo vocês dois, já sei sobre o seu tio Neji, minha mãe me contou.

- Que coincidência –Naruto coça a cabeça- estávamos falando sobre isso .

- E não podemos deixar de fazer alguma coisa. –Neji se pronuncia muito serio.

Hanabi estranhou ver Neji tão serio, mais decidiu ir procurar seu pai.

**-x-**

Hiashi esta terminando de comer seu lamem quando ver sua filha se sentar ao seu lado.

-Oi pai!-Hiashi não responde-Sente se bem papai?

O patriarca levantar a cabeça e olha profundamente nos olhos de sua caçula.

- E o que te leva a me perguntar isso?

- Ahh, Neji me pediu que viesse ver como estava.- dar de ombros.

- Eu pareço mal, filha? - perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Não sei. - recuando um pouco.

- Tem algo de errado comigo? – arregala os olhos parecia aflito.

Hanabi olhou bem o rosto do pai antes de responder.

-Vamos diga – se ajoelhando desesperado, se esquecendo que estava em local publico.

-Seus olhos brancos – Hanabi aponta.

- O que têm eles? - perguntou temeroso tocando suas pálpebras.

- Eles são estranhos.

Hiashi faz uma careta desgostosa.

- São iguais aos seus, senhorita. – cruzando os braços e se levantando.

-É mais os meus são joviais, nos seus não ta pra diferencia as rugas do Byakugan das naturais.

Hiashi se senta novamente e se volta para a filha.

-Sabe filha, é que hoje todo mundo tem perguntando se me sinto mal.

-Mais que bakas, isso se nota de longe!-diz Hanabi dando de ombros - Que foi, falei algo de errado? –pergunta inocente.

-Sabe que as vezes, como agora, eu prefiro a sonsa da sua irmã, ao menos ela tem tato na língua... -.- Hiashi suspira e coloca as mãos nos ombros da filha.

-Talvez eu esteja doente, E aparentemente todos sabem disso, a Hokage deve ter contado a eles, mas eles não querem revelar a mim.- Hanabi esbugalhar os olhos espantada e murmura:

-- Então é por isso que o Neji disse que precisava fazer alguma coisa para o senhor?

- Ele disse isso?

-Sim, eu vir ele, o Naruto e o Kiba discutindo o que iam fazer em relação ao senhor...

O Hyuuga respirou fundo, desanimado.

- Eu vou morrer.

_(Continua..._

_Hiashi: Nada disso senhorita, acha mesmo que eu sou como esses dois idiotas #Neji e Itachi: EI #que você faz de gato e sapato ao seu bel prazer, e me deixa com a angustia da eminência da morte ate a semana que vem?. NÃO! Termine tudo agora ou vai agoniza no Penhasco... #olhar sinistro e aura maligna de dar medo#_

_Autora: Pois eu tenho três coisinha pra falar 1º Eu to com o capitulo de Cruzeiro Ninja atrasado... 2º Essa ameaça não tem fundamento... 3º Por que o penhasco é do Enzan..._

_Hiashi: Acha que a produção patética dele poderia comprar um penhasco inteiro? o penhasco pertence a nossa família, ele é apenas o guardião, é usado por gerações #olha Itachi# e ainda é, para torturar inimigos da família e traidores então é melhor coopera..._

_Autora: Ta bom, ta bom, eu vou fazer o resto da fic, mais não pense que é por causa do meu complexo paterno, que se parece com você, ou pelo seu jeito "doce de falar" #sussurra# é que eu to sem inspiração pra Cruzeiro Ninja mesmo ¬¬... #quase saindo, se vira# Ah e mais uma coisa se reclamarem de atraso das outras fic a culpa é sua._

_Hiashi: Tudo bem , Neji apanhara em meu lugar como um bom membro da casa secundaria, não é Neji? #sorrir# Tome um biscoito # faz cafuné em Neji# bom garoto _

_Neji: ¬¬)_

**-x-**

-E então o que vamos fazer?- pergunta Shika largado no sofá, da casa de Sasuke.

- Bem, de nossa parte acho que deveríamos preparar um jantar especial, já que a minha mãe e o pai do Shino vão fazer o bolo.

- E vamos cozinhar? - Sasuke arregala os olhos.

- Sim. – Naruto se anima.

- E o que vamos preparar? – Shino – Exatamente nós, por que você Naruto não chegar perto de uma panela sem supervisão de um adulto... –todos riem.

-EI SAIBAM QUE EU COZINHO MUITO BEM... (_Autora; Para entenderem o que significa esse "cozinha bem" do Naruto leiam minha outra fic: Fazendo biscoitos com Naruto Uzumaki. Meme: Eles estavam ótimos, não é Itachi? Itachi: ¬¬)–_ começam a rir mais.- Shika alguma idéia? –tenta disfarça.

-Simples vamos assar o Patriarca.- diz o Nara saindo da sua posição de pensar.

-Tem certeza que isso é apropriado?- pergunta Neji, nesse exato momento Hanabi ia entrar mais decidi fica na porta espiando. Seu pai lhe mandara descobrir tudo o que podesse e depois lhe contar.

-Mais é claro, que fim mais digno ele poderia ter? já ta cego e velho mesmo, logo será substituído por um mais jovem é a lei natural das coisas, é melhor mata-lo e aproveitar a carne. "_Mais ele só tem 42 anos, gente!"_ pensa Hanabi assustada "_Eu sabia que havia politicagem dentro do clã mais a esse ponto! Papai T.T, e o Neji esta envolvido, meu Deus_".

-E a Hinata sabe disso? ela é muito sensível e eu não gostaria que ela sofresse.- -.-

-Não se preocupe Naruto, sei que ela não iria se opor, afinal é para o bem do clã.- Hanabi sai correndo desesperada para contar tudo ao pai. – O tio ficaria putx e descontaria a culpa em todo mundo, principalmente nela, se não fizéssemos nada pra comemora o aniversario dele.

**-x-**

- Papai, papai. –Hanabi corria para os braços do papai, com lagrimas nos olhos e muito ofegante.

-Fala o que aconteceu?. –Hiashi abraça carinhosamente a filha.

- O senhor não vai morrer.-limpa as lagrimas.

- Claro que vou. – olhando dramático para o lado.

- VÃO MATAR O SENHOR! – Hiashi vira pedra e desmaia.

-Papai! ... TT.TT

**-x-**

Sasuke entra vendo o caos que tinha tomado conta da sua cozinha. – Tava pra vocês fazerem um pouco mais de baderna? –sarcástico- Sabe, eu tava querendo aciona mesmo o seguro e coisa e tal...

-Agradeça por não ser o Naruto o líder em ação - todos olham Naruto amarrado e amordaçando num canto pra impedi-lo de "ajudar" a cozinhar – Alem disso nunca fizemos isso antes, então dar um desconto – Neji volta a descascar as batatas.

-Deveríamos chamar as garota desde o inicio TT.TT- Kiba chorando pelas cebolas que picava.

-E mostra a elas o quanto somos dependentes, nunca, pois somos homen... Ai- Neji chupando dedo.

- Que paradoxo, o gênio dos Hyuugas, que manipula armas com precisão cirúrgica cortando o dedo com uma simples faca de cozinha, no meu clã chamamos isso de vergonha...-Shino mexendo o molho pro assado, enquanto é fuzilado pelo olhar de Neji...

-Shino-kun, você ainda vai ter que melhora suas piadas pra conseguir uma namorada . – Hinata aparece na porta rindo tímida, Shino disfarça- Tsume me disse pra vim ajudar voc... Por que vocês amarraram o Naruto-kun? O.O- começar a desamarrá-lo.

**-x-**

-Então a maninha também esta envolvida- Hanabi solta uma lagrima- "eu tinha esperanças"- Ela e Hiashi chegam nesse instante se escondendo embaixo da escada, e observando tudo pela fresta da porta que estava meio aberta.

**-x-**

-Pra ele não atrapalhar, alias leva ele daqui e vai comprar algumas velas, que eu sei que não tem em casa, Hinata-chan. Mais não deixa o seu pai ver ou vai estraga tudo...

-Ok Kiba-kun...-os dois saem sem percebem os dois escondidos ao lado

-**X**-

- Velas? - Hiashi arregalou os olhos. - Para o velório.

-**X**-

- Nara. – Kiba chama. - Você é quem vai cortar a carne?

- Yo? –largado na cadeira olhando por teto- Mais isso é muito problemático, e eu já dei a idéia! O tio é seu Neji, então...

- Tá certo, ta certo, eu corto, é tudo eu mesmo né?.

-**X**-

- Neji? - os olhos de Hiashi enchem de lágrimas. – Mais eu achei que tínhamos resolvido a historia do seu pai?!

Hanabi apenas meneava a cabeça desconsolada, enquanto abraçava o pai.

- Eu não quero que o senhor morra...

-**X**-

- Pronto, caixa comprada. - Jiraya chega pela porta da cozinha, com a caixas de sakê, que colocou no chão. –A própria Tsunade escolheu a marca.

-**X**-

- Eles já compraram o caixão! - Hiashi arregala os olhos.- "Eu não disse que aquela Hokage vagaba estava no esquema? Vai ela recebe um por fora pro indicar futuros presuntos O.O"

De onde os dois estavam, não conseguiram ver o que o sanin apontava.

-**X**-

- FLORES! – gritou Ino chegando animadíssima. - Não podem faltar flores nesse tipo de ocasião, garotos! E Kiba-kun você devia ter me avisado mais cedo, ainda tenho que prepara a minha roupa... - sai histérica.

-Mais quer ver que ela vem com o pretinho básico... – Kiba volta à pica a salsinha.

**X**-

- Uma coroa de flores. - Hiashi passa a mão pela cabeça e testa suada, de olhos fechados, imaginando a faixa em sua coroa _"Em homenagem ao patriarca Hiashi"_

-**X**-

- Bexigas. –Sai chega. ... sorridente.

-**X**-

Hiashi e Hanabi, que até então estavam sentados um encostado no outro, deram um pulo, arregalando os olhos.

-Bexigas em um velório, onde esta o respeito que eu mereço?... –Hiashi quase gritando.

-Só podia ser esse sem noção...- Sai espirrar, os dois se escondem mais.

-**X**-

- O bolo chegou, galera... –Tsume chega carregando um bolo coberto com chantili e um bonequinho em cima.

- Para quê bonequinho, Mãe? – Tsume coça a cabeça e dar de ombro apontando Shibi que dava os últimos retoques no bonequinho de Hiashi-chibi do bolo.

-**X**-

-Ate eles vão comemora a sua morte, pai! - se vira para ele apavorada.

-Eu devia ter sido mais educado com eles antes, agora é tarde TT.TT- se perde em lagrimas.

-**X**-

- Muita música, bebida e o principal... mulheres.

Todos olharam assustados para Kakashi que acabara de chegar.

- O quê? Vai me dizer que vocês não gostaram da idéia?

-Mais só podia ser discípulo do meu discípulo, meu rapaz... - Jiraya passou o braço pelo pescoço do ninja pervertido e os dois saíram discutindo quais garotas iam chamar pra animar a festa. Deixando todos com a típica gota.

-Pois estão muito enganados se eu vou deixar, essa festa é de respeito - Tsume furiosa seguindo os dois- Olha que eu conto pra Kure e pra Hokage...

-**X**-

- Meu velório vai ser lastimável. - Hiashi balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, fica vermelho - Mais fico feliz que Tsume ainda tenha um pouco de respeito por mim...-sorrir.

-Pai?...

-**X**-

Algum tempo depois, quando a cozinha ficou pequena pra tanta gente que aparecia...

- Temos tudo o que é necessário aqui, agora só falta o ingrediente essencial.

- CARNE! – todos gritam animados.

-Eu vou buscar, Tenten cê trouxe o que eu pedir?- Tenten tira uma peixeira brilhando de tão afiada e dar pra Neji – Nossa isso aqui corta metal como se fosse manteiga- se admira enquanto se prepara para abrir a porta. Por instinto olha para o lado e ver seu tio e prima assustados, tentando se esconde em vão.

Hiashi olhou para a faca na mão do sobrinho, que a empunhava na altura da cintura e saiu correndo.

- O que deu nele Hanabi?

- Não vou deixar vocês matarem o papai. – pula em cima de Neji, que caiu no chão.

- Ficou doida garota? – Sasuke pergunta tirando a garota de cima de Neji.

- Vocês querem cortar ele, querem servir ele assado e comemorar a morte dele. - se esperneava tentando, sem êxito, se livrar do Uchiha.

- Você não aceitou água de estranhos, não é? Quantas vezes eu te disse pra não fazer isso garota, principalmente quanto é o Gai ou o Lee...? - Neji ergue uma sobrancelha furioso.

- Eu ouvi, eu ouvi tudo. Vocês combinarem que iam matar o patriarca, o Neji ia mata-lo, a maninha não ia e opor. O Sanin pervertido até comprou o caixão!

Todos explodiram em gargalhadas, principalmente Sasuke que por descuido acabou soltando a menina

Hanabi, se vendo livre, corre até Neji e da uma bica em suas partes baixas...

- Não vou deixar você matar o pai, seu traidor O.O- se põem em posição de luta..

- Prima idiota. T.T- Neji morre de dor

- Calma Neji. – Tenten tentando acalmar Neji.

-Mais o que esta acontecendo aqui? Depois sou eu que chamo o caos!¬¬- diz Naruto que acabara de chega com Hinata – Ei, eu não sou como o mané do seu primo, eu tenho malicia, graça aos ero-senseis, o suficiente pra não cai nesse truque velho- agarrar a perna de Hanabi no ar e a faz ficar de cabeça para baixo enquanto ele explica a situação – é o seguinte minha cunhadinha maluca: Nós estávamos, ate vocês por tudo pelos ares, preparando a festa de aniversario do seu pai e...

-Festa de aniversario?...O.O

-Sim - Neji se levantar recuperado – é hoje, estávamos preparando tudo aqui pra levar pra casa depois, e a carne que eu ia buscar é a de um velho cervo no território dos Nara. É isso sua boba...-Hanabi abaixa a cabeça envergonhada.

-Des-desculpa- imita o seu com os dedos da irmã mais velha.

-Tudo bem, aparentemente ate ele esqueceu, mais agora você tem que nos ajudar – diz hinata cochichando algo no ouvido da irmãzinha- e então?

-Pode conta comigo...

-**X**-

- Eles não vão me pegar, não vão. - estava escondido em cima de uma arvore com o Byakugan ativo, olhando para todos os lados desesperado e paranóico.

- PAIÊ!- Hiashi cai da arvore com o impacto do grito.

- HANABI Não faça mais isso. - coloca uma mão no coração.

- Vem comigo.

- Está louca? Eles querem me matar lembra?

- Não tem perigo, eles foram te procurar em outro lugar.

Hiashi, temeroso, deu a mão filha e a seguiu de volta a Mansão Hyuuga.

Quando chegaram ao portão, este se abriu, mostrando a imagem de Neji, que segurava, imaginem, a afiada peixeira.

Hiashi faz menção de fugir mais por trás aparecem Hinata e Naruto.

-Que bom que já chegou papai, estávamos te esperando.

-E ai sogrão? preparado pra festa, cê sabe que é nosso convidado de honra né?- Os dois com sorrisos maníacos fazem um assustado Hiashi caminhar para trás, de encontro a Neji que lhe enfia um saco na cabeça e imobiliza seus braços que se debatiam.

Com ajuda dos outros, Hiashi é carregado ate o salão principal.

-- Por que vocês querem me matar?

-- Ora, que bobeira meu amigo. – Hiashi reconhece a voz de Shibi - Sente-se mal?

Nesse momento retiram o saco de sua cabeça, e apesar das luzes fortes e ofuscantes ele ver o lindo salão ricamente decorado, um enorme bolo, um cervo sendo assado na brasa e uma gigantesca faixa na parede, escrita:

-- FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, HIASHI HYUUGA!!!!!!!- gritaram todos os intrigantes do das duas casas de seu clã e os demais convidados.

- Hoje é meu aniversário? Eu tinha me esquecido. - disse coçando a cabeça.

- Matar você? – debochou Tsume socando carinhosamente o amigo. - Mas de onde tirou essa idéia maluca?

- Ah Tsume, eu sei lá, mas não importa mais, agora vamos curtir o meu velório.-disse se servindo dos docinhos feitos com mel vermelho- Obrigado .

Todos riram e aproveitaram a festa até o dia seguintes.

FIM


End file.
